Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemming system of panels for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a hemming system of panels for a vehicle which may be used for various types of vehicle and improve the quality in hemming of panels by automatically repeating loading, hemming, and unloading of panels and transporting of molds using platform trucks.
Description of the Prior Art
In general, hemming systems may form hemmed portions on inner panels and outer panels through moving assembly processes for producing front/rear doors, hoods, the trunk lid and the like of vehicles. These hemming systems form hemmed portions by loading a pair of molds on a press, inserting an inner panel and an outer panel between the molds, and vertically sliding for hemming.
As shown in FIG. 1, a hemming system of panels for a vehicle according to the related art positions an outer panel and an inner panel onto a table with a first jig 10, hems the panels utilizing a plurality of robots 30, and loads them with a second jig 20, thereby finishing a hemming process of panels for a vehicle.
The hemming system of panels for a vehicle according to the related art, however, has a problem in that the panels that may be loaded onto a table are limited. Therefore, it is difficult to hem the panels for various types of vehicles and the quality of hemming panels deteriorates because processes of loading, hemming, and unloading of panels are unstable.